1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED illumination, and particularly to an LED illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs' many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, LEDs are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
Commonly used indoor LED illumination apparatus has a shell, a plurality of light emitting diodes inside the shell and a cover. The light emitting diodes and cover are usually fixed on the shell by a screw and a screw aperture. This is not convenient for assembly and disassembly. In a restricted environment such as a manufacturing clean room, disassembly will not be possible, since the process can generate contaminants.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED illumination apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.